livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Icewish
Hi, Welcome to my talk page. Be sure to always leave your siggie at the end of your message. ¶Icewish¶ , 20:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Living on our own Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Icewish Chart.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice Cave (Talk) 15:50, June 3, 2011 Hi! Well, uh, Hi! XD Rainlegs Hello, Icewish! As you can see on the mainpage, this is a wiki for fanfic, fanclan, and rolplaying. If you want, you can create a cat and join Thunderclan, RiverClan, WindClan, or RiverClan. Also, the Gathering is on the 10th. There is no Project: Charart yet, because this Wiki has just gotten started up again, but when we do we will have blanks for you to use for your made- up cats. If you have any other questions, please feel free to ask me or our newest member of the staff, Splashpelt. Welcome to Living On Our Own Wiki! 23:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Just dropping by to say hi! 15:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You are a great contributor to this Wiki! You really helping this wiki grow! When I make project charart, which i am about to do, do you want to be the deputy? Also, can the blanks be the ones in your slideshow? thank you, Spottedstar42 thanks for the hi, Icewish! I'll keep that in mind! I am originally from Warriors Wiki but I found this wiki while I was exploring!Ligh₮ning$tormLittle' Green' Men could you make me a charart? if yu can here's the info: Black stripes on the body and tail A scar on the flank yelllow fur and white paws Hope that'sw not too much for you!Ligh₮ning$tormLittle' Green' Men green eyesLigh₮ning$tormLittle' Green' Men I don't know. I copied my signature off warriors wiki and put it on tyhis wikiLigh₮ning$tormLittle' Green' Men HELP! How do I become leader of riverclan? 22:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker 22:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok I am a silvery blue tabby, with black stripes, dark blue eyes, thick furred, and leader position 23:43, June 12, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker 23:43, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello, icewish! I made Project Charart, and put the blanks on. However, we need more blanks in order to start it up. We also need a long hair female, which i can't find. I am working on making templates for Fanpages, and making more fanpages, (and working out how to fix the sigs)Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 01:23, June 13, 2011 (UTC) you know what, icewish? I think we should just toss the idea of fanpages. they will take forever to create, and there's not a lot to do on them. they seem kinda pointless.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 01:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) yes, that does seem like a good idea.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 01:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) i have the sig worked out! put this code in your prefrances and it should work: }}} if you have User:Icewish/Sig with the signature code on it, of course. Anyway, about the deleting pages, we need an admin, and the biggest problem with this wiki is the admin left, so I can't do much more than say put template:delete on them and delete the contents.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 01:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) sig Try this code now: }} , Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! Temporary leader Icewish, I won't be able to be on this Wiki awhile, I'm busy with other Wikis that need my help more and stuff at home, so , while I'm gone, do you want to be temporary leader of Living on our Own wiki?Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 02:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) oh, and about the sig, I'm not great at coding. For that I woul sugest Rainlegs.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 02:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, but I should be back the latest the 20th.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 02:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the welcome! I'll devote as much of my time as possible to help this wiki out. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, I can't edit your sig page... I'll try again later. Rainlegs Re: Yeah sure umm; here Spottedsong pretty dappled, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with deep, midnight blue eyes and one torn ear. 23:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) What now? What do I do as leader of Riverclan? 17:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker 17:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) really? no wonder she didnt respond to my message anyway can u make me a charart here's the info pelt:orange with flame-colored coat eyes:sky blue markings:has a black mark shaped like a heart on her white chest,has 4 white paws and a white muzzle P.S. when i put my siggie it doesnt show up it just says this 20:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ummm long-haired this time 20:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) THX!! it looks great! 20:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) that's alright ICEWISH everybody makes mistakes 20:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) hi icewish can i be leader of thunderclan? and can i make a page about myself?? (my cat) 20:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) so i can make a picture of any cat that i make up or do i have to make a pic of some cat from the WARRIORS? 21:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) alright then one more question (i hope i dont annoying u when i ask alot of questions) where did u color ur cats? did u color them on pixlr,gimp,or photoshop? srry again for asking to many questions 21:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) here's my kitty hope u like him 21:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) oops srry about that how do i color like that ? 22:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) here's the pic of the kit and is it like that? 03:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) HEY ICEWISH DID U SEE MY PICTURE OF THE KIT? oops srry, i made them big so u could see the eyes and did i do them right? 18:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) hi srry i didnt show u the pic sooner i was busy. anyway here's the pic uhh i dont think u can see the eyes up close 20:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) here's the pic P.S. i cant seem to make it bigger 20:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ok here is the warrior cat 21:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) hey Icewish can u expalin the thing about the eyes more clearly i didnt really understand it 02:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hewwo! hey can you make me a charat from here i already have one from warriors wiki. Anyway Tigerkill is a brown tabby she-cat with long fur and a black foot and ice blue eyes! Tigerkill 03:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) the pic is right here tell me if it's right and if i have to change it P.S. i didnt understand u about the eyes 03:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay i have them Female long and Short Male both 2 'BUT THEY FAIL AT LIFE i cant draw kayfu.png|Male Long haired Femaleshorthaird.png|Female Short haired Maleshorthairde.png|Male Short Haired femalelonghaired.png|Feamle Long Haired ''' Frgot Siggy i made the pixel blanks for kittypets and put them up! Tigerkill 03:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm back, Icewish! I <3 the blanks. For the leader blanks, I think they should be sitting sideways, like the deputy, but sitting. I'm not that artistic, but if you need help with that I can try. to put chararts up for approval, you should put them on the talk page, which I am going to add right after this. I'm going to attempt to add some templates. Anyway, I'm back. Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 16:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) (PS. Hey, I just remembered something! Icefern50 just sent me a link to where I can contact Ice Cave! Freecie1 has been trying to contact her, but I will try to talk to her to.) I made a better charcat, but this template is call Charcat/better.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 16:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) alright i changed the eye is this wat u mean? srry i dont think u can see them Icewish u on? when is the siggies gonna work mine doesn't 21:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) great great great great great great great great News! Icewish! I have great great great great great great great great *Takes deep breath* great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great news! since i can't contact Ice Cave, I contacted Community Central! I have an adoption request up, and later I might get the Admin postion! (Ps. If I don't make it, will you run? Your more active on this than I, and you might make a better admin:))Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 00:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC) icewish can u show me an example of a warrior eyes 00:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC) icewish, I just wanted to clar things up. A few reasons I might not get the admin thing: *I haven't edited very much. (They might overlook that) *I have been banned from WWiki (But that was an auto-ban because someone else using my I.P. was banned) *I am not the best editor on this Wiki. you are rated #1 with a badges. But if I did have admin powers I would: *change the background so it looked cooler *change the colors of the links so you can acutally see them against the Dark Blue background *lighten the background *change the Fanfic template so you can acutally use it * I will ban ANY vandals. (Which reminds me, I have to make rules *takes out notepad and writes it down*. Well, that clear that up. Also, I arcived my talk page so your messages shouldn't be small anymore.:) Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 02:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) i closed up on the pic that i posted on ur talk page (tigerlegs2) and it looked like the eye that u showed me so i think i got it down now thx for showing me! 03:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Redkit Hey, I made redkit from my fanfic: Web of Lies. It's not the best I've done, but It's hard to blurr such a tiny thing... Do you like it? Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 18:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) oh yes, and I changed my sig! do you like it? ^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) oh srry here's the right one i think, im not sure if this is the one FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 18:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) icewish can u do a kittypet kit version of Firestream for me ? ok thank u very much FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) i do have one but it doesn't have the same shade of orange as my warrior one FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ok im done here's the pic and did i do it right? oh ya Spotz has a 2nd apprentice FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) oops i might have shaded the rump to much FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) alright i did it again FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 00:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) here it is i hope it's good do i have to shade and highlight it too and do i put some black on top of his head? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 01:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) im done here's Graykit hi Icewish just telling u that can u make a kit version of Firestream for me? Spotz couldn't make it the color like the warrior one FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 04:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I think apprenctices need 2 or 3 chararts approved before they can be a warrior.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Stop earning badges!:). I'm trying to catch up with you in ponts, but every time I earn a badge you seem to have 100 points more! *hits head against wall*:P^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) oh, and a third thing, can you approve my charart? No one has said anything on how I can improve it, so it's just sitting there.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) it nice but where's the heart?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 18:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) do i have to put the red marks?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) oh ya almost forgot what type of brush did u use for the red marks on Firestar?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) i tried to put the red marks on Firestar with the oil and watercolor brush and it does not really look good :( FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ok here's the picture not so good at watercolor and oil brushes >.< FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ok i followed about wat u said about the brush size but it didn't work well becuz it covers the outline and does not look good (can i do another one that isn't hard??) the thing to put the red mark is kinda hard >:( FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 00:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) this is the best i can do :(( FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 00:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Icewish were u the one that sent that message?? P.S. always sign with 4~'s FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Icewish i figured out it was u who sent the message and i don't get it y did u send it to me??? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) i did wat u told me,but it doesn't really help,i don't get how it's helping me with my chararts >:( FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 14:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Question On Warriors wiki you said something about being Darkheart's mate? umm..Which clan? im kinda confused. 14:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i wasnt signed in when i posted Up ^ There^ So ya Darkhearts Mate or somethin Tigerkill 14:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) what do u mean? what do you mean by roleplay???????? 18:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Can I? Can I join the project charat thing? 20:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker can u give me one that kinda easy? I'm have a really hard time with the oil and watercolor brushes it's not my thing,i prefer a cat that doesn't need that kind of brush FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) i'll try too. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) how do u make a tabby? i don't know how FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) here you go did i do it right?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 23:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) alright here it is FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 23:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) alright fixed better?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 23:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) can i try to do her kit charart for Silverstream??? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 00:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) hey Icewish, in the roleplay page you said that me and Hail came back empty-handed,who's Hail?? did u made him or her up FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 14:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) i will I'll have to make it later, I have 2 get off. 17:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker here it is! Here is mew! 19:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker i don't have I don't have the shade tool. 20:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker How do I make a roleplay page for Riverclan?????? 21:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker the differ is that apprentices learn how to make chararts,the warriors are the one that got making chararts down,and the Sr.warriors are the one that is on the project charart for a long time and has more experience FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM GONNA BE A WARRIOR SOON! if im a warrior i get to have an apprentice! Icewish will you help me if i need help teaching my own apprentice??? oh and did u do the poll on my story?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) hey Icewish how's your other apprentice Silverwhisker? is she doing good? i wish there's a chat room here so we can talk straight and not send messages on our talk page back and forth. :\\\ FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE, leave me a message!!! 22:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker